gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame Mars Jacket
The MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame Mars Jacket is a Mobile Suit in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. Technology & Combat Characteristics After leaving on a trip to Mars in CE 71, Lowe Guele modified the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame to adapt to that planet's conditions. However, the suit can also be used on earth or in space without any problem. Besides installing some new parts and improving the suit's thruster system, the main addition to the suit is a large external armor package called the "Mars Jacket", hence the name of the suit. When fitted on the suit, this jacket-like armor gives the suit the appearance of a ZAFT-style mobile suit, and protected its more sensitive components such as cameras and thruster ports from Mars' desert environment and sand storms. The Mars Jacket also allowed Red Frame to withstand the extreme heat of atmospheric re-entry. This bulky armor can be quickly jettisoned to reduce weight and increase agility, doing so also reveals the mobile suit's true identity. The suit also has two large binders on its backpack, which not only act as scabbards for two swords, but also have hidden thrusters and beam cannons. Other weapons include a pair of head-mounted CIWS, a beam rifle which stores a beam naginata, the "Gerbera Straight" katana and two beam barriers. The "Mars Jacket" armor and other new parts used on the suit are later transferred to the mass-produced MWF-JG73 Civilian Astray JG Custom to create MBF-JG73MJ Mars Jacket. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted on the suit's head, the pair of CIWS are for shooting down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*Beam Twin Sword Rifle :A custom beam rifle used by the suit, its unique name is because it stores a dual bladed beam sword, which is also known as a beam naginata, at the top. :;*Beam Naginata ::A close combat beam weapon that is handheld when in use. It can emit beam blades from both ends and can be spun at a high speed to act as a makeshift shield. ;*Large Sword :A pair of large physical swords are stored on the back-mounted binders and handheld when in use. These swords are similar in design to the "Gerbera Straight" katana and presumably just as sharp. ;*Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons are mounted in the narrow end of the backpack binders. The beam cannons provide the suit with additional ranged weaponry and presumably can flip forward when in use. ;*Beam Barrier :The Red Frame Mars Jacket can protect itself using a pair of beam barriers, which are actually just beam shields. The beam barrier is generated from a detachable emitter that is mounted on the back of each forearm. ;*"Gerbera Straight" :A mobile suit-sized katana, the "Gerbera Straight" is extremely sharp and can cut through most armor easily. It is mounted on the left side armor and serve as the suit's main close combat weapon. This katana was not transferred over to the MBF-JG73MJ Mars Jacket. History After leaving for Mars, Lowe modified his Red Frame into the Gundam Astray Red Frame Mars Jacket. The suit was later stolen when Lowe returned to the Earth Sphere by Deago Lowell, a Mars colonist who came back with Lowe. Deago used the Mars Jacket Red Frame during the "Break the World" terrorist attack of October CE 73, where it used one of its large swords to slice apart pieces of Junius Seven in an effort to reduce the damage caused as they fell to Earth. Deago eventually returned the stolen suit, with Lowe afterwards transferring the "Mars Jacket" armor to an MWF-JG73 Civilian Astray JG Custom, creating the MBF-JG73MJ Mars Jacket. Gallery Docu0125.jpg Astray-mj-beamshield.jpg|beam barrier Trivia * With the "Mars Jacket" armor equipped, the suit strongly resembles Zeon's MS-14 Gelgoog series of mobile suits from the Universal Century timeline. The color scheme is similar to Mars Zeon pilot Charles Rochester's custom RF Gelgoog. External links *Gundam Astray Red Frame with Mars Jacket on MAHQ